Homecoming
by Gritten-Tells
Summary: Rukia was lonely, missing a certain someone and he decided to give her a surprise. My first ever M-rated story/fanfic, one-shot. please R&R.


**Hey, what's up, peeps? ;) I haven't posted anything on FF for a while. Truth to be told, I'm a little bored, so today I just came up with this. My first ever M-rated story or fanfic, please forgive me if I made any grammatical or vocal errors. Will update **Snow and Sakura **soon. I'm halfway through the draft. Please enjoy, and remember to R&R.**

* * *

Rukia pulled the sheets over her body until it reached her chin, and turned to her side. She sighed inwardly, preoccupied with her thoughts. She tried not to think about the cold, empty space next to her, and the person who should be lying on it.

_He still hasn't come back yet_. She thought worriedly. Her husband had gone overseas on a business trip, and he hasn't called back yet. She daren't make a long-distance phone call to disturb him. After all, work is important. But Rukia couldn't deny that her heart yearns for him. She missed waking up in his arms and hearing him snore lightly (though he denies it repeatedly), then proceeding to the shower, making breakfast and dining with him.

Now that she was alone in the house without him, Rukia tried to get out of the house as much as she could. She woke up early and got dressed for work. On the way she grabbed a bite at the café and caught the train to her work place. She worked diligently with her co-workers, taking over her friend Orihime's job as a secretary while she was on maternity leave. She poured coffee for her orange-haired friend whom she knew since college and bickered with him. At lunch she took a bus to the ramen store, then walks over to the motorcycle store next to it where her childhood friend Renji works at and chatted with him.

She purposefully makes herself busy so she can take her lonely mind off him for a while. But whenever she was alone, like this, she couldn't help but missed him greatly. Ever since he left, she felt needy. She missed the activities she did with him (some of them involved the two of them making passionate love in their bathroom, the kitchen table, in bed, and sometimes up against the wall…)

Her cheeks reddened as she tried to shake the images off her head. _No, this is not how a wife should think or act, _she told herself. Before her eyes fluttered close, she recalled his intoxicating scent, his long hair that came down to his shoulders and tickled her, his grey eyes that always seemed to pierce right through her soul, and his baritone voice that turned husky whenever he called her name.

_Byakuya, please come back soon…_

* * *

Rukia awoke in the middle of the night when she heard a rustle of sheets and a warm body pressed against her back. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her bare waist- she _remembered_ she had buttoned her night dress so why is it opened?- and someone was nuzzling her hair. She breathed in his scent and smiled knowingly. She didn't need to turn her head to know who it is.

Her husband felt her slight movements and detected her awake. He smiled and pressed himself closer. "I didn't mean to wake you." He apologised, placing a tender kiss on his wife's cheek then moving his lips to the shell of her ear and nibbled on it. The ends of his hair tickled her neck, some fell onto her shoulders.

"You're back." She replied softly. Rukia felt him nod while his hands rubbed her belly sensually. One hand slowly slipped down to her panty while the other reached up, tracing the curve of her right breast. She didn't put on her bra when she sleeps. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have picked you up at the airport."

"I wanted to give you a surprise." He traced her other breast and cupped it, Rukia's breath hitched inside her throat when he played with the nipple, pinching and rolling it. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She managed to say while he continued to tease her. Her dress hiked up as she felt him pressed his hips harder against her own. He peeled her panty away and dipped his hand in between her thighs. Rukia couldn't stifle her moan when he slipped his finger inside her folds, then inserted a second one, drawing them out and plunging inside again. Repeatedly.

_Hot…_

Byakuya was enjoying himself, watching the expression on his wife's face and the response her body made when he teased her. He felt himself growing hot as well, he felt himself hard and his desire growing. He couldn't take it anymore. Three weeks without her felt like torture. He had missed her bright smile when he woke up with her in his arms, hearing her lively voice and helping her to shower. Now that he returned he wasn't going to hold back. He flipped her onto the back and climbed atop of her. He chuckled when he heard her squeak in surprise. She opened her mouth, before she could say anything, he smashed his lips against her own. He moaned when his tongue found hers and toyed with it. When the need for air becomes too great, he tore his lips away and began his assault, kissing the base of her neck and biting it, knowing it would leave a mark. Then his lips proceeded to his breasts. He slowly slid his fingers out from her core, wet and sticky with her juices. Rukia let out a disgruntled moan when she felt his fingers left her pounding and hotter than before. Byakuya placed his sticky hand onto her right breast, massaging it while he kissed and sucked her left nipple.

"Byakuya!" Rukia cried out when he gave her other breast the attention it needs. She placed her hands at the back of his head, digging her fingers into his glorious black mane and throwing her head back. He placed his hands onto her breasts and continued to massage them as his mouth travelled to her waist, his tongue tracing circles wherever he kissed.

Rukia was barely thinking due to the actions her husband was doing, making her feel. Her cheeks were red and she was already sweating. The back of her nightdress she was still wearing absorbed whatever sweat the pores of her back produced. Rukia wanted to take it off, then she noticed Byakuya was still wearing his work clothes while he was doing those sensual things to her. _No fair_.

She sat up, surprising him but he still continued to kiss her. His mouth travelled back to her breasts and sucked them hungrily. He let his hands fall and settled on her hips, groping them. Byakuya sensed what she was doing, and let her undress him. Rukia unbuttoned his white office shirt, wanting to see the fair skin beneath. Her impatience nearly made her want to tear his shirt away if he hadn't helped her. He stripped off his shirt and Rukia latched herself onto him, kissing his collarbone and pressed herself onto his torso. Her sweet kisses made him groan as they trailed down. She unzipped his pants and pushed it away together with his boxers, Byakuya threw them away onto the floor, easily forgotten. She stopped suddenly, staring at his desire, proud and stiff as a rod. Byakuya gestured her to take it, which she complied. She planted soft kisses at the tip and down the shaft and back up again. She took him into her mouth, sucking it.

"Rukia…" She felt him trembled as he spoke her name. He placed a hand at the back of her head, leaning back a bit as he closed his eyes and enjoyed what his wife was doing to him. Subconsciously he began to thrust into her mouth as Rukia's head bobbed faster. She felt him stiffened suddenly, his climax reaching.

_No, not yet_. Byakuya didn't want to cum just yet. He pushed his wife away gently and laid her onto her back. Rukia stared up at his gray orbs, which had turned black with lust. She flushed as he positioned himself over her, parting her legs. She squeezed her eyes shut knowing what is going to come. Byakuya chuckled, seeing the adorable look on her face. He bent down, and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Rukia, look at me." He wanted her to see him when he was about to become one with her. She obeyed, opening her violet eyes and stared up at him. She gasped when he rubbed the tip against her core a few times, Rukia knew he was teasing her again. He was driving her insane. Anymore teasing, she was going to go bad.

"Byakuya…" She pleaded with him, placing her palms firmly onto his chest. "Please."

"As you wish." He roughly shoved himself all the way to the hilt, making her cry out in pleasure. He didn't wait for her to adjust to him; and she didn't want him to either. He drew himself out and thrust back in again, and found a steady rhythm to keep going like that.

"Byak-" He silenced her muffled cry with a kiss when he found her sweet spot, gripping her legs to penetrate deeply into her. He released his mouth to hear her moans, getting louder and louder. Rukia gripped his shoulders for support. He took them off and pinned them at her sides, making his wife sit up slightly and buckled her hips against his.

"Harder… harder, Byakuya- Mmph!" He kissed her again as he thrust harder. He glanced at the nightdress which fell off and exposed her shoulders and back. Byakuya thought he had never seen Rukia more erotic in any lacey outfits than that. He flipped them over, not breaking their contact. He laid down on his back and planted his hands on her hips while Rukia continued moving. She lifted herself up and plunged herself hard on him repeatedly, Byakuya reciprocated while thrusting his hips upwards. Their flesh slapped each other's deliciously, their skin sheen with sweat.

Byakuya moaned when he felt her walls tightened around him. She was slowly down, ready to climax, while he was barely reaching his. He sat up suddenly and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "Don't. Keep moving."

Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck as he sucked her breasts fervently. He brought her down more forcefully, making her cry out loudly. "It's coming." She moaned. "Byakuya, I-"

She screamed out his name as her climax came, coincidently Byakuya's climax, his seed shot up to her womb while she came down to him. They fell onto the bed side by side, Byakuya continued thrusting, slowly this time, into her as he rode his climax out. They laid together for minutes, listening to each other's pants as they slowly regained their breaths. Byakuya peeled her damp nightdress away, his hands roaming her back. Rukia felt glad that she finally got to get rid of it. She smiled when he planted a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Welcome home."

* * *

**The end. **


End file.
